Tu voz, mi adicción
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Me coloqué un par de audífonos e introduje la dirección en la barra del navegador. Unos segundos después, se abrió una pantalla color blanco con rojo, que tenía como titulo: "Mi Voz, tu adicción", mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y contuve la respiración. ¿en qué diablos me había metido esa cerda?. —Esa cerda dijo que era una estación de radio, no una… Lemon. CAP 03-UP ;)
1. Una sexi voz

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, que espero les guste. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

—o—

**ADVERTENCIA: ****La historia estará repleta de escenas eróticas, así que si no te agradan, te informo que mejor te abstengas de leer. Sobre Advertencia, no hay engaño**.

—o—

**.**

**TU VOZ, MI ADICCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA SEXY VOZ**

**. **

La sensación de tener una lámpara sobre el rostro se fue intensificando, así que giré sobre mí estómago y dejé que la luz del sol me diese en la espalda. Me removí un poco antes de tallar mis ojos con una de mis manos, para después mirar de soslayo el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesilla de noche. Eran las siete con diez minutos, lo que significaba que cierta persona estaba por salir de la ducha. Ahogué un bostezo e intenté relajar el frenético ritmo de mi corazón, cada mañana era exactamente lo mismo y yo, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Solté un gran suspiro y fingí que aún dormía, entreabrí mi ojo derecho y me preparé para fisgonear.

¡Si, fisgonear!

Porque de ninguna manera me permitiría a mi misma mirar deliberadamente al magnifico y perfecto ser, que saldría de la ducha en unos segundos, al menos no sin caer desmayada del impacto –y la vergüenza–. Era toda una suerte que la puerta del baño estuviese de mi lado de la habitación, así podía disfrutar un poco más de la vista.

El ruido del grifo cesó y respiré una vez más para intentar calmar el sonrojo que seguramente ya me estaba inundando las mejillas. _¡Tranquila!_ Me grité. Segundos después la perilla de la puerta se giró y me tensé completamente, mordí mi mejilla por dentro y esperé. Rápidamente la imagen que esperaba apareció en mi campo de visión y me olvidé de respirar.

Su torso fue lo primero que divisaron mis ojos, todo perfectamente formado como una tableta de chocolate, pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban en su pálida piel y quise gemir. Mis ojos bajaron por su camino feliz y terminé ligeramente decepcionada ya que la toalla le cubría aquello que mis ojos se morían por ver.

_¡Pervertida!_ Me gritó mi vocecilla interior y me recordé respirar, me moví ligeramente y continué admirando su espalda, tan marcada y fornida, digna de un jugador de futbol. Una gota de agua se escurrió de su cabello y la seguí como una desquiciada hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. _¡Patética que eres Sakura!_

Solté un suspiro involuntario y me congelé nuevamente ante mi gran indiscreción, apreté los ojos y opté por girarme hacia el lado contrario, no necesitaba que él clavara sus ojos color ónix en el gran sonrojo que seguramente ahora tenían mis mejillas. Cada mañana era exactamente lo mismo y cualquiera diría que después de casi dos meses, una se acostumbraría a semejante espectáculo, pero no. La verdad era que cada vez me ponía incluso más nerviosa. Es cierto que compartir habitación con el gran Sasuke Uchiha es algo digno de envidiar, pero una vez que te encuentras en esa situación, bueno es un poco más que aterrador y traumante.

¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabe que existo!

Bueno, eso podría ser una exageración, ya que claro que sabe que estoy presente, pero es como si para él, yo fuese un accesorio más de éste cuarto. Me ignora por completo en todo momento y eso es triste.

Desde que comencé a estudiar en la Todai aquí en Tokio, me hice a la idea de que haría muchos amigos, me conseguiría un sexi novio, entraría a la fraternidad más prestigiosa y todo marcharía a la perfección. ¿Acaso he cumplido eso?, bueno, claro que tengo amigos pero no soy la señorita popularidad, aunque eso está bien. ¿Tengo un sexi novio?, no, ni sexi, ni normal, ni feo, ni nada… soy la señorita invisible para los chicos. ¿Entré a la fraternidad más prestigiosa? Pues si, es lo único de mi lista que pareció cumplirse. Justo ahora estoy en "_Anbu_" la casa con mayor prestigio de todo Tokio, no sé como logré entrar, solo sé que era un sueño hecho realidad. Y claro, al ser una sociedad mixta, estaba preparada mentalmente para lidiar mucho con hombres, pero no sabía que el compartir habitación con ellos era parte del trato. Al menos no lo supe hasta mi segundo año, que tuve que compartir habitación con el primo de una de mis mejores amigas: Hyuga Neji. Los encargados de la casa dijeron que eso ayudaría a formarnos carácter, era algo así como "conociendo mejor al enemigo", se supone que al vivir de manera mixta, una aprende a no dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente. Vivir con Neji era fácil, casi nunca estaba pues todo el tiempo se la vivía en la biblioteca o en el departamento de su novia.

Pero ahora… me toca compartir habitación con nada más y nada menos, que el galán por excelencia.

Durante los primeros tres años solía mirarlo en las actividades que teníamos en conjunto, ya que eran las únicas veces que podía posar mis ojos en él. Ambos estudiamos carreras diferentes así que usualmente no solemos cruzarnos en el camino del otro, así que cuando al inicio del último año, se hizo el nuevo reparto de habitaciones y escuché su nombre junto al mío, bueno casi brinqué de alegría, de no ser porque casi me ahogué con el refresco que tomaba.

.

—_Recuerden que esto es más por estrategia, que por otra cosa —comentó Kakashi sin expresión alguna—. Se espera que se comporten a la altura y aprendan a pasar inadvertidos para el enemigo, en éste caso, sus compañeros de habitación._

_Le di un sorbo a mi refresco y crucé los dedos para que no me fuese a tocar alguien desagradable como Rock Lee, no me caía mal, pero he escuchado que es un desastre vivir con él y yo no necesitaba más líos en mi vida, y mucho menos en mi último año en la universidad._

_Kakashi comenzó a repartir las llaves de las habitaciones y todo el mundo guardaba silencio, excepto cuando era turno de alguien "famoso" escolarmente hablando, ya que soltaban un silbido de sorpresa cuando escuchaban el nombre del que sería su compañero. Nombres como: Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto o Uchiha Sasuke, eran los más esperados, ya veía a las chicas cotillear emocionadas. _

—_Sabaku no Gaara irá éste año con Yamanaka Ino —escuché y la cerda a mi lado soltó una risita de emoción. _

—_Tranquila cerda, no es como si te hubieses ganado un millón de dólares —le murmuré antes de que ella me mostrara la lengua, para después correr por su nueva llave. Ino solía ser una de mis mejores amigas, y por supuesto, la que activaba mi lado maquiavélico. Era una mala influencia casi todo el tiempo, pero así la quería._

—_Es todavía mejor —me murmuró una vez que regresó, yo rodé los ojos y le di otro sorbo a mi refresco. _

_A ella le siguieron otros chicos como: Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Shino, Kiba y Naruto. Ese último fue asignado con mi amiga Hinata, quien estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, por suerte la cerda le dio un leve pellizco y ésta reaccionó para ir por su llave. Llevaba enamorada del rubio como dos años y aún no lograba nada de nada._

_Como yo con Sasuke… _

—_Haruno Sakura irá éste año con Uchiha Sasuke —estaba dándole otro sorbo a mi refresco y cuando escuché eso, no pude más que escupir el líquido con fuerza, mojando en el proceso a la pobre de Hinata. Comencé a toser, mientras alguien golpeaba mi espalda._

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

—_Vamos frentona, levántate y ve a por tu llave —la voz de Ino llegó levemente a mis oídos y me obligué a respirar. Me obligué a moverme y corrí por mi llave, me topé con la mirada divertida del sensei y los ojos inexpresivos de Sasuke. Un escalofrío me recorrió y regresé a mi lugar casi corriendo. ¿Por qué me tenía que haber tocado con él?, yo era perfectamente feliz observándolo en silencio a lo lejos, no necesitaba una muerte prematura por vivir cerca de él._

_¡No te quejes y disfruta! Me gritó mi vocecilla interna y gemí. Sería un último año de lo más… intenso._

.

Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran casi las siete con treinta, me levanté rápidamente y estiré mis brazos, era hora de prepararse para ir a clases. Tomé mi neceser, una toalla y me apresuré a entrar al baño, un repentino escalofrío me indicaba que él había puesto sus ojos en mí y eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

—o—

Cerca del medio día, me reuní con la cerda para tomar el almuerzo, ambas estudiábamos lo mismo, así que podíamos charlar juntas sobre trivialidades durante nuestros ratos libres. Nos sentamos debajo de un par de árboles y tomé mi sándwich, para después darle una mordida. Amaba el pavo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en el examen de Anko? —preguntó mientras destapaba su plato de ensalada de pollo.

—Creo que bien, estudié demasiado ayer para su prueba y te juro que si saco mala nota… —solté un suspiro y destapé mi jugo.

—Tranquila frentona, te estresas demasiado —comentó sonriente—, ya verás como sacas sobresaliente.

—Eso espero —comenté antes de darle otra mordida a mi sándwich—. Odio los exámenes, es demasiado… estresante. Te juro que hasta me duele el cuello.

Llevé la mano derecha a mi cuello y lo masajeé levemente, tenía tan tensados los nervios, que de verdad dolía.

—A ti lo que te hace falta es un buen polvo para que te des estreses —la fulminé con la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

—No me hace falta eso, gracias.

—¡Vamos Sakura! —bufó—, ya sé que quieres morir virgen, pero ¡Dios! De verdad te hace falta, mínimo deberías meterte mano tu misma a veces.

—¡Ino! —grité al tiempo en que le arrojaba la tapa de mi botella de jugo—, quieres dejar de decir esas cosas en público.

—Hay qué, a ellos no les avergüenza porque si lo hacen, todos lo hacen.

—Yo, no.

Ino soltó una risotada y me concentré en seguir comiendo, casi podía apostar a que mis mejillas ardían, debido al par de miradas que se habían enfocado en nosotras.

—Toma —dijo Ino dejando una tarjeta sobre una de mis piernas.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté mientras la tomaba. Tenía un nombre y numero de cuenta escritos, pero nada más.

—Tu salvación —contestó sonriente antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada—, sólo debes depositar cincuenta dólares en esa cuenta, llenar una forma de registro y te llegará todos los días a tu móvil una dirección IP para que accedas a internet.

—¿Y para qué me serviría esa dirección IP? —pregunté dejando la tarjeta de lado.

—Para ingresar, ¡duuh! —contestó irónicamente y rodé los ojos—. Bien, bien. Esa dirección que te llegará es de una estación de radio privada, solo los más exclusivos tenemos acceso a ella y obviamente debes pagar primero. La cuota se paga cada mes y es exclusiva para mujeres.

—¿Y cómo porque piensas que me interesa esa estación de radio exclusiva? —pregunté intrigada.

—Te gustará y me lo agradecerás. Dejarás de ser una amargada, ya verás.

—No soy amargada —repliqué y ella me ignoró. Volví a mirar la dichosa tarjeta y lo medité por un rato.

¿Desde cuando las estaciones de radio online te cobran por dejarlos escuchar?, ¿Y por qué es tan exclusiva que diario cambian la dirección IP?

Mi vena de curiosidad afloró y como toda buena periodista, accedí a seguirle la corriente a la cerda. Puede que de todo esto saliera una buena historia que contar.

—o—

Miré por décima vez la dirección en mi móvil y suspiré.

Había realizado el pago y llenado ese estúpido formulario, y casi dos minutos después, me llegó la confirmación y una hora. Decía que en punto de las diez de la noche mi vida cambiaría, casi era para reír, excepto por el hecho de que una parte de mí estaba emocionada de que la hora llegara. No sabía en lo que me había metido Ino y era intrigante.

Tomé mi laptop para después acomodarme sobre la cama, sabía que Sasuke no llegaría hasta pasada la media noche, siempre era así, por lo tanto, no tenía que preocuparme de ser pillada en algo "secreto". Me coloqué un par de audífonos e introduje la dirección en la barra del navegador. Unos segundos después, se abrió una pantalla color blanco con rojo, que tenía como titulo: "_Mi Voz, tu adicción_", mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y contuve la respiración. ¿en qué diablos me había metido esa cerda?. Pasé mis ojos por las diferentes opciones de la página y todas estaban relacionadas con sexo. Parecía haber temas interesantes acompañados de algunas imágenes demasiado sugerentes.

—Esa cerda dijo que era una estación de radio, no una… —mascullé molesta.

Unos segundos después, una canción bastante conocida para mí comenzó a sonar, así que la dejé y continué vagando por la famosa página, le di clic en una pestaña que decía: "tema del día" y otra hoja nueva cargó, para después aparecer el titulo: "_¿Sabes cuales son los beneficios del orgasmo?_"

Enrojecí y desvié la mirada.

¿Qué tan patético era admitir que ni siquiera había tenido uno de esos?, con veintiún años de edad, no sé lo que es un orgasmo. La primera vez que tuve relaciones, fue cuando tenía dieciséis años y no estuve ni cerca de experimentar uno, no vi lucecitas de colores, ni me sentí caer al vacío, o me elevé al nirvana, no tuve nada. Patética.

Antes de que comenzara a leer, la canción terminó y dio paso a una voz que me maravilló.

—_Buenas noches radioescuchas, hoy estamos aquí como siempre, con la única finalidad. ¿Ya saben todas cual es?_ —se hizo el silencio y una musiquilla de fondo inició—. _Así es, de que todas queden satisfechas sexualmente._

Tosí audiblemente y me concentré en lo que escuchaba.

—Como siempre, habrá un par de llamadas hasta el final, mientras iniciaremos con el tema del día —la voz cambió y me dejó sin respiración. Daba el toque de ser fría, sexi y misteriosa—. _¿Saben cuales son los beneficios del orgasmo?,_

Me recosté sobre la cama y dejé la lap de lado, cerré los ojos y me dediqué a escuchar lo que la sexi voz tenía para decir. Comenzó a decir algo sobre que la estimulación de zonas erógenas se puede dar en pareja o en solitario. Que incluso los pensamientos eróticos son placenteros y de gran ayuda a la hora de… pff.

¿Quién diría que estoy aquí, toda excitada por la voz de un desconocido?

—_Muchos de los beneficios que se pueden obtener, para los que no saben, son: quema de calorías, protección contra el cáncer o incluso contra enfermedades cardiacas, ya que el aumento del torrente sanguíneo provoca la disminución de riesgos de sufrir un ataque cardiovascular _—continuó diciendo la otra sexi voz, que era más bien como intimidante y prohibida, ¿eso tiene sentido?

—_Se sabe que disminuye la ansiedad y el estrés. Ya que el simple acto, relaja no solo los músculos, si no también la mente. Es tan efectivo como recibir un buen masaje y por supuesto, es muchísimo mejor_ —la perfecta voz continuó—. _Además también ayuda a eliminar los dolores de cabeza, así que el viejo truco de "me duele la cabeza", no es para nada creíble._

—_Son demasiados los puntos positivos que trae el orgasmo al cuerpo, y todos pueden checarlos en el link aquí mismo en la página. Todos están completamente detallados y explicados._

—_Ahora, les daré un ejemplo de los beneficios. Es hora de que todas se recuesten sobre donde estén más cómodas y se preparen para elevarse al nirvana_ —el solo escuchar eso, logró que todo mi cuerpo vibrara de emoción, me acomodé y solté un gran suspiro—. _Cierren los ojos_ —ordenó al tiempo en que una canción suave comenzaba a sonar de fondo—. _Quiero que dejen su mente en blanco y se guíen únicamente por mi voz. Saboreen su labio inferior e imaginen que unos dientes se están enterrando en ese trozo de carne, suave y dolorosamente. Visualicen al objeto de su deseo y déjense llevar._

Involuntariamente la imagen de Sasuke apareció delante de mí y gemí.

—_Ahora lleven ambas manos a sus pechos y comiencen a masajearlos, dejen que su mente mande y le diga a su conciencia que es el objeto de su deseo quien las está tocando. Sienten sus pezones duros y listos para ser mordidos. Algo húmedo los acaricia y pueden sentir como su vagina se está humedeciendo, está pidiendo atención. Deslicen su mano derecha hacia aquella área y déjense hacer._

Cada cosa que decía, yo la hacía y era genial… mi mente dejó de pensar en nada más, que no fuera esa sexi voz ordenándome cosas y en Sasuke como protagonista. Podía imaginar que era él quien me acariciaba, que era él quien pasaba su lengua por mis senos y quien introducía uno de sus dedos en mi interior. A penas era consiente de los gemidos que llenaban la habitación, o del sudor que resbalaba por partes de mi cuerpo, o de la humedad que se deslizaba por mis dedos. Todo lo que sabía era que Sasuke me tocaba y que me encantaba. Aceleré los movimientos, tal y como esa perfecta voz ordenó; poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en un vórtice desconocido y pude sentir como cada uno de mis músculos se contraía, para después explotar de una manera refrescante. Mi corazón latía como a mil por hora y mi respiración era demasiado agitada, apenas era consiente de algo. Los audífonos se resbalaron de mis orejas y gemí.

¿Así que así se sentía un orgasmo?... ¡Increíble!

Parpadeé y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y suspiré. Esa había sido la experiencia más increíble que había tenido hasta el momento, y estaba segura que hacerlo en pareja era aún más increíble.

_Sobre todo si tu pareja es Sasuke Uchiha_… me gritó mi vocecilla. Reí y negué con diversión. ¡Ya quisiera!

Observé la hora y ya casi era media noche, me levanté de la cama, cerré la computadora y corrí al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha que me despejara y luego arreglar un poco, antes de que Sasuke regresara y se diese cuenta de que había estado haciendo algo indebido en nuestra habitación.

Ahora si le veía el inconveniente a no tener habitaciones separadas, ni siquiera una cortina separaba nuestras camas, ¡nada!, el cuarto era de una pieza y las camas se ubicaban una frente a la otra. ¡menudo relajo cuando deseas tener algo de intimidad!

Me duché lo más aprisa que pude, me coloqué la pijama y perfumé un poco la estancia. Seguro que él notaría el aroma, pero era preferible a que percibiera otro tipo de aroma y lo llevara a cuestionarme sobre eso. Tomé mis libros para el examen de literatura, encendí la pequeña lámpara de mi escritorio y me senté a estudiar, la locura había terminado y era mejor volver a los deberes para no reprobar.

Diez minutos después, la llave en a cerradura principal anunció que Sasuke estaba de regreso y como de costumbre, me tensé por completo. Fingí poner toda mi atención en mis notas, cuando lo que realmente hacía era mirarlo a hurtadillas. Él se quitó su chaqueta, la aventó en la cama y después se encaminó al baño. Abrí la boca para tratar de llenar mis pulmones de aire, y su loción captó mi atención, olía tan jodidamente bien que ya podía sentir mi piel erizarse.

Volvió a salir del baño y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, para después quedar solo en bóxers, lo que hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas. Desvié la mirada y las imágenes de lo que antes había sucedido me golpearon, inmediatamente cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzó a hormiguear y me odié por haber usado su imagen para mis perversos actos.

Aclaré mi garganta y volví a mirar como encendía la luz de su mesilla, para después sacar una libreta. Él estudiaba negocios internacionales, hasta donde sabía, él se preparaba para ser el siguiente a cargo de la empresa de su padre: _Uchiha corp_. Mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios y mordí los míos, se veían tan malditamente apetecibles que…

¡Dios, que estoy pensando!

Cerré mi libro y apagué mi lámpara. No podía creer que mi mente estuviera divagando, ¡todo gracias a esa cerda!, ahora me volveré completamente loca.

Me metí debajo de las mantas y cerré los ojos, esperaba no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido esa noche. No quería saber nada de estaciones de radio secretas o voces sexi salidas de mi mejor ensueño.

Bueno, debo admitir que uno de los sujetos es digno para estar en una hot line, su voz te atrapa de una manera tan… intensa, que podría pasar horas escuchándolo hablar y sería feliz.

¿Cómo será la voz de Sasuke?, ¿Será así de sexi o será aún más perfecta?

Espero pronto averiguarlo…

—

_Continuará…_

—

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo fic?

Me he emocionado mucho escribiéndolo, ya saben, mis locas ideas y yo estamos de regreso.

Espero que me den su opinión y me dejen un review para hacerme saber lo que piensan del fic. Sólo les quitará un par de minutos :)

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Molesta

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos, que espero les guste. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**TU VOZ, MI ADICCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**MOLESTA**

**. **

Le di otra mordida a mi sándwich y fingí no escuchar hablar a la cerda, aunque estaba completamente segura de que no dejaría el tema por la paz. Llevaba más de diez minutos preguntándome una y otra vez por lo que había hecho con la tarjeta, deseaba saber si entré a la página o si me acobardé.

—Vamos frentona, mírame al menos —me dijo fingiendo seriedad, la miré de reojo y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" —. ¡Lo hiciste!

—¿Quieres callarte? —le recriminé por lo bajo mientras intentaba fulminarla con la mirada—. Todo el mundo te escuchará.

—Pero lo hiciste —chilló otra vez—, tienes _la_ mirada.

—¿Qué mirada?, ¿De qué hablas? —desvié la vista y mordí mi emparedado una vez más.

—La de ensoñación —contestó feliz, la miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como le daba un mordisco a su comida—, todas pasamos por esa mirada luego de conocer la estación.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ino —comencé—, estás loca.

—Lo estoy —aceptó—, pero entraste ayer… ¿lo niegas?

Sopesé la opción de negarme pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía?, Ino no dejaría de molestarme ni aunque le jurara mil veces que no había accesado a esa estúpida página.

—No —bufé—, pero por favor, sé más discreta —la regañé antes de fijar la vista en el pasto. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para la avalancha de preguntas que seguramente la cerda me soltaría. Le di un nuevo mordisco a mi comida y observé el reloj de soslayo, pronto terminaría el descanso y tendría un nuevo examen que presentar.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó sonriente—, ¿A poco no está genial lo que hacen?, te juro que mi primera vez fue… uff. Sin palabras.

Rodé los ojos y levanté la mano.

—Sin detalles, gracias —no necesitaba saber más de lo necesario, mi salud mental así lo requería—. Oye y… ¿se sabe quienes son los…?

¿Cómo llamarlos?, ¿los de la voz sexi?, ¿los que te causan orgasmos todas las noches?

Vaya, lo encuentro ridículo.

—Pues no —contestó como si fuera obvio—. Imagínate que alguien lo supiera, no los dejarían tranquilos —explicó y asentí. Tenía razón. —Pero como buena reportera que soy… descubrí que el dueño de la idea o de la página, es un tal Jiraiya que es el famoso autor de los libros esos que lee mucho Kakashi… _"Icha Icha Paradise"_

—Vaya —murmuré—, supongo que tiene sentido…

—Además también sé que los chicos usan un aparato especial que les distorsiona la voz un poco —continuó explicando y sentí un ligero atisbo de decepción.

—¿Ósea que no es su voz real?

—Lo es, pero se las modifican un poco y tiene lógica, como ya te dije cualquiera los reconocería —dijo antes de darle un bocado a su ensalada.

—Pero la esencia está, eso es lo bueno —solté un suspiro. Si yo pudiera descubrir quienes son los dos sujetos… sería tan feliz.

—Claro, recuerda que después de todo, la imaginación es el punto clave de todo esto —comentó con una sonrisa pícara—, deberías intentar llamar, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Me visualicé a mi misma llamándolos y me sonrojé con fuerza, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Una llamada era más… íntima, ¿y si realmente eran chicos conocidos?, ¿y si ellos me reconocían la voz?, ¡peor! ¿Si Sasuke me descubría en esa llamada haciendo cosas intimas?

—Lo pensaré…

_¡El que no arriesga no gana!_, gritó mi voz interior y mordí mi labio. El solo hecho de imaginar lo que sería escuchar esa voz que me encantó, diciéndome cosas intimas "al oído" lograba que mi corazón diese un vuelco. Podría ser interesante…

—o—

Solté un gran suspiro y me sentí satisfecha. Alegre, se podría decir.

Acababa de hablar con Kakashi, el director de Anbu –mi fraternidad– y me había prometido ayudarme a encontrar un buen trabajo de medio tiempo. Me faltaban meses para finalizar la carrera y ya era hora de que comenzara a laborar en algo de utilidad. No esperaba el gran empleo estelar, pero tenía la firme idea de comenzar en algún lado y con el tiempo ascender. Anbu, al ser la mejor fraternidad de ésta ciudad, se encargaba de conseguirles buenos empleos a sus internos; se decía que las mejores empresas de Japón se peleaban por obtener a los integrantes con mayor nivel, y el mío era de los mejores así que esperaba correr con suerte.

Regresé a mi habitación, ya que necesitaba comenzar con la lista de deberes del día. Cuando entré me quedé sin respiración por dos segundos, él estaba ahí, haciendo tarea en su escritorio. Cerré la puerta y me deslicé en silencio a mi lado de la estancia, tomé asiento en mi silla y saqué las libretas que necesitaría. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y podía apostar a que estaba sonrojada, ¡que infantil eres Sakura! Me regañé. Cualquiera podría pensar que ya estaría acostumbrada a estar encerrada en éste pequeño espacio con él, pero… no. El primer mes solía encerrarme en la biblioteca de la casa y allí hacia mis tareas, ya que no quería incordiarlo, pero después Ino me convenció para no ser una cobarde y las últimas casi cuatro semanas, me quedaba aquí en completo silencio. Él rara vez se escabullía por las tardes, así que yo era feliz de poder estar cerca suyo, aunque fuese sin cruzar una palabra. Giré la cabeza para verlo sobre mi hombro y mi corazón dio un vuelco, a pesar de que únicamente veía su espalda y su hermosa cabellera, ¡me encantaba!

Podía imaginar lo que sería pasar mis dedos por su sedoso cabello azabache y poder acariciar su perfecta –y bien formada– espalda, además de su rostro, su pecho, sus labios y… ¡alto ya!. Sasuke se removió y regresé la vista a mi libreta, era una clase de enferma y me avergonzaba de ello.

_Lo que es una vergüenza es que aún no te atrevas a hablarle_, recordó mi molesta voz interna y bufé. ¡Claro, es fácil decirlo!... pero no hacerlo. La única vez que intenté acercarme, me quedé en shock, su presencia era demasiado imponente y yo… bueno, no soy exactamente la más confiada del mundo. ¿Qué se supone que le dices a un chico tan atractivo para atraer su atención y sin que crea que eres una loca?, Sasuke es del tipo de persona que obtiene toda la atención incluso sin desearla, todas las chicas van queriendo besar el suelo que pisa y yo... me aterro de solo pensar que quizá me considere obsoleta o molesta. No conozco de él más allá de lo que veo y no sé si estoy lista para indagar más en su vida. ¿Y si resulta ser un patán?, ¿Qué si me trata mal?

_¡Que tal si es un amor y sólo te montas películas ridículas!,_ gritó mi vocecilla._ ¡Ve allá y háblale!_

Mordí la punta de la pluma que sostenía entre mis dedos y luego tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

Está bien, lo intentaría y sólo porque mi inner tiene razón, Sasuke puede ser el amor de mi vida y estoy desperdiciando tiempo. Bueno, eso y que realmente deseaba conocer su voz. Me levanté y caminé lo más decidida que pude hasta su escritorio, una vez que estuve allí respiré profundamente.

—Disculpa —inicié lo más segura que pude—, tendrás un… lápiz que me prestes, es que el mío se perdió y…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, él me tendió el suyo sin si quiera levantar la vista del libro que leía. Dudé en tomarlo pero al final lo hice.

—Gracias —le dije antes de regresar a mi silla.

Eso había sido patético y triste. ¡Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme! O a hablarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la decepción me inundara.

_No te sientas así, reconoce que tu intento de conversación fue patético, ¡intenta algo mejor!_ Gritó mi voz interna y bufé. Lo intentaría, pero después, ya era suficiente humillación por un rato.

_¡Cobarde!_

Decidí ignorar esa parte de mí y enfocarme en la tarea, ya después vería que hacer. Un rato más tarde, terminé de redactar el proyecto que tenía pendiente, así que me dispuse a bajar por un jugo o quizá algo de fruta. Me puse de pie y al mismo tiempo él lo hizo, opté por regresarle su lápiz antes de que se fuera, así que –casi– corrí y se lo entregué.

—Gracias por el lápiz —le sonreí y él clavó sus ojos en mí. Un sonrojo golpeó mis mejillas y me regañé mentalmente.

—Hmph —lo tomó y lo dejó en su escritorio antes de caminar al baño.

¿_Hmph_?, ¡Qué diablos en _Hmph_!

Suspiré derrotada y salí de la habitación, llevaba dos intentos fallidos.

_¡Si es que a eso le puedes llamar intentos!,_ gritó mi inner y rodé los ojos.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé a la cocina, me encontré con Naruto intentando hacer funcionar el horno de microondas, me miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Sakura-Chan —saludó—, ¿quieres algo de Ramen?, calentaré un poco y puedo compartirlo contigo.

—No, gracias —negué con la cabeza al tiempo en que abría el refrigerador—, prefiero algo de ésta ensalada de pollo —dije tomando un gran traste.

—Ah, bueno… —murmuró fijando su atención al aparatejo nuevamente.

Tomé el gran toper y caminé hacia el estante de los platos, tomé uno y una cuchara de un cajón, para después comenzar a servirme un poco.

—¡Vaya, pensé que nunca bajarías de tu encierro! —le dijo Naruto a alguien que recién entraba, pero no miré—, ¿Ramen? —preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de eso se abrió el refrigerador. Terminé de servirme mi ensalada y tapé para regresarlo a la nevera.

—Eres un amargado, yo todavía de que me preocupo porque comas algo saludable, te niegas —Naruto siguió diciendo y giré el rostro. Tragué saliva, Sasuke estaba ahí y miraba al rubio con una cara de "Eso no es saludable en lo absoluto", enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en mí y me quitó la ensalada.

¿A caso no podía pedirla por favor? Entrecerré los ojos y volví a abrir la nevera para tomar un jugo.

—Teme, no seas grosero con Sakura-Chan —bufó Naruto y le sonreí, tomé mi plato mientras Sasuke se servía un poco de ensalada y me dispuse a salir de la cocina—. Si continúas así, morirás solo como una piedra 'ttebayo.

—Hmph.

Salí de la cocina y alcancé a escuchar su "Hmph", ¿Qué acaso el chico no sabe decir nada más?

Me encaminé al comedor y me senté, sería mejor apresurarme a comer algo, ya que debía seguir estudiando para mi próximo examen.

—o—

Cerca de las diez de la noche, el Uchiha se esfumó como de costumbre de la habitación, así que me acomodé en mi cama con la portátil en mano y esperé a que cargara para introducir el "Url" del día. Era raro que siempre desaparecieran algunos de los chicos por las noches, pero se rumoraba que era cuando practicaban mejor al futbol, ya que así no tenían a las chicas acosándolos continuamente, ni tampoco sufrían por el sol. A mi me sonaba más a que se iban a pasar el rato conquistando mujeres, pero ¿Quién sabe?, quizá algún día sea otro misterio que me guste descubrir.

Observé el reloj y entré a la página, vagueé por el tema del día: _"Posiciones sexuales interesantes"_, le di click y me pasó a otra hoja que estaba repleta de dibujos bastante explícitos, mi cara ardió y le di una ojeada a algunas que parecían bastante interesantes para descubrir. Unas se veían realmente incómodas y otras difíciles de lograr. Bufé frustrada, mi vida sexual era tan nula, que todo lo que podía hacer era leer al respecto y disfrutar.

Me salí de ahí y entré a otro espacio, donde había "_Relatos eróticos_", le di un vistazo al menú y varios títulos me sorprendieron, parecían bastante sugerentes e interesantes… mordí mi labio, tenía ganas de leer pero no ahora, debía concentrarme en la relajación que estaba por comenzar. La música se detuvo y otra sexi voz apareció, no me parecía que fuese como las del día anterior, así que eso me decía que eran más de dos sujetos, ¡Vaya!

El chico en cuestión dio la introducción, y otro más lo acompañó dando el tema del día, así como un par de números telefónicos para que allí se comunicaran al final del programa y dos afortunadas tendrían la dicha de ser atendidas de manera personal. Dejé pasar lo de los números, ya que hoy no estaba mi voz favorita presente y era el único que me interesaba.

El momento de relajarse llegó y fue tan exquisito como el anterior, logré tener un orgasmo con el solo hecho de recordar como me miraba Sasuke con esos profundos ojos ónix, como si pudiese traspasar mi alma con sólo verme fijamente. Solté un gran suspiro y apagué la laptop.

_¡Todo sería más divertido si tuviese un novio!_

Volví a asear todo como la noche anterior y me puse a estudiar otro rato más, esto de relajarse tenía un lado bueno y uno malo. El bueno pues era obvio, tenías orgasmos y un montón de cosas interesantes para leer. El lado no tan aceptable llegaba cuando te dabas cuenta que estas tan sola, que lo único que te queda por hacer es leer o escuchar a alguien más narrar cosas pervertidas para que puedas tener un orgasmo medianamente decente.

Realmente quería un novio y no cualquiera, quería a Sasuke.

Gimoteé, me estaba comportando patéticamente.

—Ánimo Sakura, no todo está perdido —me dije. Unos dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió e ingresó el Uchiha con una pequeña maleta en mano. Lo ignoré por mi salud mental y me metí a la cama, era mejor no pensar en él durante un buen rato, o terminaría implorándole por un buen polvo.

A la mañana siguiente decidí saltarme mi rutina y me levanté mucho antes que él, necesitaba estar lista en el comedor e intentar escuchar a Sasuke hablar. Sabía que el desayunaba siempre algo ligero antes de irse a clases, así que era mi oportunidad. Tomé mis cosas cuando él se levantó y salí corriendo, me adentré a la cocina para prepararme un desayuno que consistiera en algo más que en una barra de cereal y un trago de leche, cosa que comía todas las mañanas. La mujer que nos ayudaba con las comidas me preparó unos hot cakes y un jugo de naranja, me senté a comer cuando varios chicos más bajaron y se situaron a lo largo de la mesa. Naruto pasó en compañía de Lee y me saludaron efusivamente. Ino bajó unos minutos después y me sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te has caído de la cama? —se burló al tiempo en que tomaba un plato de fruta y se sentaba a un lado de mí.

—Muy graciosa cerda —bufé. Ni ella ni nadie más sabían porque yo siempre salía corriendo por las mañanas, y es que en teoría, las chicas se bañaban antes que los chicos por aquello de que suelen tomarse más tiempo para arreglarse. La única excepción a la regla desde hace dos meses era yo, y eso se debía a que me había tomado como un ritual el espiar a Sasuke cuando salía de la ducha. Era mi sucio secreto.

Ella comenzó a parlotear sobre el examen que tendríamos hoy, pero la ignoré ya que toda mi atención estaba sobre las escaleras, esperaba ver a Sasuke y seguirlo a la cocina. Unos minutos más tarde apareció y me bebí el jugo de naranja como de rayo, necesitaba un buen pretexto para seguirlo.

—Si, lo sé —le murmuré a Ino antes de ponerme de pie, me parecía que me había dicho que estaba muy rara o algo así. Tomé mi vaso y corrí a la cocina, justo para ver como la encargada le entregaba un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo a mi compañero de habitación. Esperé a que él le agradeciera, pero nada, así como entró salió. Solo bufó un "Hmph" y pasó a un lado de mí.

—Me podría servir un poco más de jugo, _por favor_ —dije la última parte más fuerte con la esperanza de que ese Uchiha me escuchara y aprendiera un poco de modales.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, terminé de comer en silencio, poniendo mucha atención en él, pero no parecía interesado en charlar ésa mañana… Como siempre, parece mudo.

—Ino —le susurré y ella se acercó más a mí—, ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar a Sasuke?

—Claro —contestó—, pero no es muy dado a eso, él es más del tipo serio y sexi.

Rodé los ojos.

Definitivamente era otro intento fallido, así que me puse de pie y apuré a la cerda para que nos fuéramos, prefería estar a tiempo por una sola vez. Salimos de la casa y caminamos a nuestra facultad, Ino me contaba sobre lo serio y antipático que le parecía el Uchiha, aunque decía que todo se compensaba con su perfecto atractivo.

—A mi me gustaba también, lo sabes —continúo—, pero como nunca habla con nadie salvo con sus amigos, preferí poner mis ojos en alguien más… y es que Gaara es tan atractivo y enigmático que me encanta.

Le sonreí y seguimos caminando, estábamos por llegar y yo debía desviarme a la biblioteca por un par de libros. Una vez que me separé de Ino, corrí por los libros. Entré al gran edificio y me encaminé al segundo piso, necesitaba dos libros de historia periodística, antes de que comenzaran las clases, para un proyecto que haríamos más tarde. Me paseé por los grandes estantes hasta que ubiqué la zona que buscaba, tomé la gran escalera y me subí para mirar los títulos, no llevaba ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien chocó con la escalera, miré para ver quien era pero no medité que no me estaba agarrando de la barandilla si no de uno de los libros, así que por el brusco movimiento, caí inevitablemente, solté un grito y cerré los ojos a esperar un golpe que jamás llegó.

—¿Estás bien? —abrí los ojos y –aunque si había caído– no había sido al piso como pensé. Levanté el rostro y me topé con un par de ojos color marrón que me miraban expectantes ¿y adoloridos?, bajé la vista y noté que mi cuerpo había caído sobre el chico.

—Eso creo —murmuré al tiempo en que me movía de su cuerpo, para ponerme de pie. Una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie, sacudimos nuestras ropas y miré como él se llevaba una mano a sus pelirrojos cabellos. Al parecer uno de mis libros cayó de lleno en su cabeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, creo que dejaré de leer mientras camino por los pasillos.

—Lo mismo pienso —le dije mientras tomaba mi libro del suelo. Él hizo lo propio con el suyo y luego estiró su mano para presentarse.

—Sasori, por cierto —estreché su mano y le sonreí.

—Sakura.

—Estás en Anbu, ¿cierto? —asentí y me pregunté como es que lo sabría—, mi primo está allí y te he visto un par de veces entrar —arqueé una ceja—, digamos que no es muy común ver a una chica de cabellos rosados —sonrió y lo imité.

—Lo sé.

—Supongo que nos veremos luego, ¿no? —preguntó y asentí antes de escabullirme fuera.

Eso había sido raro y divertido. Esperaba verlo en esa fiesta que está organizando la hermandad por Halloween… quizá sea hora de dejar mi obsesión por Sasuke y pasar a algo más tangible. Uno nunca sabe.

—o—

Luego de clases caminé de regreso a casa y antes de subir a hacer tarea, me encaminé a la cocina para tomar una soda, abrí la puerta con fuerza y chocó contra algo que cayó al piso.

—Como lo siento —me disculpé entrando a la cocina, no había medido mis fuerzas y seguramente acababa de derribar a alguien.

—Hmph —Sasuke se levantó y sacudió su ropa, abrí la boca y me sonrojé. ¿De todos los que habitan la casa, debía ser precisamente _él_?

—Lo siento, de verdad —me disculpé y bufó, tomó la lata que había rodado por el piso de la cocina.

Me quedé viendo como se incorporaba y un arranque de inexplicable valor me inundó.

—¿A caso no sabes decir nada más que "Hmph"? —cuestioné frustrada por no obtener respuestas.

Clavó su penetrante mirada en mis ojos y no cambió su expresión, tan solo me miró por tres segundos, pero se sentía como si me estuviera desnudando el alma.

—Si —contestó—, _molesta_ —y a continuación abandonó la cocina. Me quedé de pie como idiota por no se cuanto tiempo, no sabía si era por que por fin había escuchado su voz, o si era porque me había llamado "molesta".

_O quizá por ambos…_

¿Realmente era molesta?

¡Olvida eso! Gritó mi vocecilla, su voz es tan ardiente que podrías incendiar lo que quisieras, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bufé y parpadeé, no era momento para que mi lado pervertido aflorara.

Tomé una soda de la nevera y me encaminé a la biblioteca a hacer mi tarea, quizá si era el momento de pasar de Sasuke, al menos por un tiempo, o hasta que deje de parecerle _molesta_.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Millones de gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que el fic sea tan bien recibido :')

Espero que me sigan deleitando con sus encantadores comentarios, para que ésta autora (yo) sea feliz y la inspiración nunca la abandone.

Los invito a leer mis otros fics "Bittersweet Revenge" y "Mi perdición eres tú", que son los que están en proceso. Ya saben que el lemmon y las perversiones son parte de cada uno de ellos.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Bendito Alcohol

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo tres, que espero les guste. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**TU VOZ, MI ADICCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Bendito Alcohol**

**. **

El ruido de un trueno me distrajo de lo que estaba leyendo, clavé la vista en la ventana de la biblioteca y suspiré, estaba lloviendo fuerte, las gotas de agua golpeteaban con fuerza el cristal. Le di un vistazo al documento en el que había estado trabajando y cerré mi laptop. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir, había estado trabajando en un proyecto por más de tres horas y era hora de relajarse. Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios y me sentí ansiosa, me comportaba como una completa pervertida, pero poco me importaba. Debía decir que esa estación "anónima" me había atrapado por completo. Conforme avanzaba por la escalera principal, un atisbo de preocupación me llenó. ¿Y qué pasaba si Sasuke decidía no asistir a su entrenamiento debido a la lluvia?, ¡diablos! Si a él se le ocurría no ir, yo tendría que decirle adiós al programa del día de hoy y no quería. Apresuré mi paso y solté un gran suspiro cuando me encontré con que la habitación estaba vacía.

—Genial —dije sonriente. Coloqué la laptop en la cama, junto con mis dos libretas y comencé a quitarme la ropa, faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que el programa diese inicio, así que debía ponerme cómoda lo más pronto posible. Dejé mi ropa sobre la silla más cercana y solté mi cabello, para así poderme acostar mejor sobre la cama. Me quité los zapatos y quedé únicamente en ropa interior.

El teléfono sonó y en cuanto lo tomé, sonreí al recibir la dirección IP del día. Sonreí y dejé el aparato sobre la cama. Observé a mí alrededor y volví a suspirar, hacia un poco de calor aquí, por lo tanto me encaminé al baño para mojarme un poco la cara y el cuello, disfruté de la sensación de frío sobre la piel caliente y gemí. Repetí el acto de mojar manos y llevarlas a mi piel un par de veces, antes de regresar a la habitación. Salí del cuarto de baño y me quedé helada en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con el torso desnudo de Sasuke.

—¡Joder! —grité al tiempo en que intentaba taparme con mis manos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirándome.

Corrí a mi cama, jalé la colcha y me cubrí hasta el cuello. Mi corazón parecía haber corrido el maratón y todo mi cuerpo temblaba como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. ¡Sasuke acababa de verme —prácticamente— desnuda!

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —pregunté no muy contenta.

—Hmph —siguió caminando al baño sin volver a echarme un vistazo—, es mi habitación también —dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Corrí a la cómoda, tomé una toalla y me la puse con la mayor rapidez que pude. Tomé mi teléfono del piso y agradecí que mi computadora no se hubiese hecho daño cuando decidí jalar la cobija estrepitosamente. Reacomode la cama y me senté en ella, di un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme y justo en ese momento Sasuke salió del baño. Tomé mi neceser, algo de ropa y sin mirarlo si quiera me encerré en la ducha, un baño no me vendría nada mal para calmarme. Una vez que cerré la puerta, me recargué en ella y me dejé caer al piso. Sasuke acababa de verme desnuda y no sólo eso, si no que además, ahora ya no podría escuchar mi adicción. Lloriqueé colocando mis manos en mi cara y bufé molesta. No era así como había visualizado llamar la atención de ese Uchiha.

_¡Basta Sakura, levántate y lleva tu trasero a la ducha!_

Abrí el grifo y terminé de desvestirme, una vez que el agua caliente tocó mi espalda comencé a relajarme. Casi podía respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente. Me enjaboné con toda la lentitud que me fue posible e intenté alejar de mi mente de lo que acababa de pasar, y me puse a meditar en la fiesta del día siguiente. Era la dichosa festividad de fin de mes y todos parecían ansiosos por ella. Ya tenía el vestido que la cerda me obligó a comprar, ella había dicho que causaría furor, yo solo esperaba no morir de vergüenza.

Una vez que estuve lista, me sequé el cuerpo y me enfundé en la pijama. Cepillé mi rosado cabello y dejé la toalla colgada en el perchero para que se secara. Cuando regresé a la habitación, me di cuenta que Sasuke hacía una sesión de ejercicios en el espacio que dividía el cuarto, aún continuaba sin camisa y me obligué a dejar de mirarlo. Me metí a la cama, tomé uno de los libros que se supone debía terminar de leer y solté un gran suspiro ya que mi corazón nuevamente latía como locomotora.

Abrí el libro en la página en la que lo había dejado hacia una semana y comencé a leer, no había avanzado ni una sola hoja, cuando un quejido llamó mi atención, levanté la mirada y miré ahora a Sasuke hacer abdominales, regresé a mi lectura y me quedé sin respiración:

"_Mis manos parecían ansiosas por enterrarse en su cabello. Su rostro pálido parecía brillar ante la luz, y sus labios parecían más rojos de lo que eran en verdad. Nunca lo había visto sin camiseta, pero puedo apostar una eternidad de esclavitud, a que su cuerpo es jodidamente perfecto también."_

¡Anda ya!

Levanté la vista e inmediatamente la posé sobre los perfectos pectorales de Sasuke, que estaban perlados por unas gotas de sudor. Mordí mi labio, justo como lo que acabo de leer: jodidamente perfecto. Lo que daría yo por poder recorrer su piel con mis manos, incluso lo haría con la lengua. Espera un momento, ¿acabo de decir "con la lengua"?, ¡estoy completamente perdiendo el juicio!, ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke si supiera que todas las noches fantaseo con él? Que escucho una estación erótica y me imagino que sus manos son las mías cuando me toco.

Mi centro comenzó a palpitar ansioso y regresé la vista al libro, _mejor ponte a leer Sakura_, me dije seriamente.

"_Miré sus dedos y quise gemir, son tan largos y hermosos… que seguro harían milagros. De repente imaginé como sería sentir uno de ellos dentro de mí y un cosquilleo entre mis piernas me alertó. Si continuaba fantaseando así, terminaría húmeda. _

_Excitada y frustrada, como siempre."_

Cerré el libro con demasiada fuerza al tiempo en que sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, a punto de ebullición. _¿Qué clase de libro me prestó esa cerda?_

_¡La mataré!_

_Vamos, si te ha gustado... _una traicionera parte de mi cerebro agregó y bufé.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesita de noche, para después tomar mi mp3 y poner algo de música. Me coloqué los audífonos y me recosté por completo.

_Amada música, llévate mis pensamientos lejos, muy lejos._

—o—

Durante la mayor parte del sábado, todos la pasamos ayudando con el arreglo de la casa, no parecía un tiradero, porque las reglas así lo establecían, pero debía quedar un tanto menos atestada de cosas para que toda la gente invitada se sintiera a gusto. Había grandes barriles de cerveza y otros dos grandes contenedores con bebidas que alguien había preparado, otros contenían botanas de todo tipo y un gran aparato de música ocupaba parte del recibidor. Cuando todo estuvo listo, todos nos fuimos recluyendo en nuestras habitaciones para alistarnos, me duché antes que Sasuke y me quedé envuelta en mi bata rosada favorita. Fue su turno de encerrarse en el baño y aproveché para secar mi cabello, lo dejé liso y suelto, antes de comenzar a maquillarme, no era del tipo de chica que usaba grandes cantidades de esos productos, pero hacía lo justo para hacer resaltar mis ojos y labios.

Como siempre, Sasuke salió medio desnudo y evité mirarlo a toda costa, estaba segura de que si él me llegaba a pillar, me demandaría por acoso o algo parecido, sobre todo si supiera que era lo que hacía cada mañana. Lo escuché ir y venir por un rato, hasta que el olor de su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales, cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada, olía delicioso. Mordí mi labio y continué con mi labor de maquillaje. Un rato más tarde, me vi sola, así que me saqué la bata y tomé el vestido —súper corto— que Ino me había conseguido. Era de un color vino muy escotado y ajustado para mi gusto, pero tenía ganas de llamar la atención de Sasori. Estaba convencida de que si él me hacía caso, me olvidaría de mi obsesión por mi compañero de habitación. Me coloqué el trozo de tela y subí la cremallera, me observé en el espejo y abrí la boca.

—¡Jamás saldré con esto! —bufé molesta y roja como farolillo navideño—, parece que voy medio desnuda.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó mi atención.

—_¡Frentona, apúrate! _—gritó antes de volver a golpear la puerta—, _es hora de bajar._

Atravesé el espacio con grandes zancadas y me dispuse a gritar.

—¡No saldré así, estoy medio desnuda Ino!

—¡Hay por favor! —contestó de regreso—, si no sales pronto, le diré a Sasuke que venga a sacarte.

Me reí secamente, _buena suerte con ello_, pensé. Me miré al espejo con una mueca y decidí salir. _Carpe Diem_, ¿no?

—Te ves casi tan fabulosa como yo —me dijo sonriente una vez que abrí la puerta, la miré feo y la empuje para que comenzara a caminar.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez…

Cuando comenzamos a bajar la escalera, me di cuenta de que mucha gente había llegado ya, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y parecía como si llevaran ahí horas y no minutos. Me aferré al barandal y recé porque nadie posara sus ojos en mí, me recordé respirar profundamente unas diez veces hasta que estuve medianamente más tranquila. Ino me tomó de la mano y me guió a la cocina, tomó un par de vasos rojos y los llenó con cerveza de uno de los barriles.

—Toma, lo necesitas para relajarte.

No protesté ya que ella tenía razón, _necesitaba_ relajarme. Comencé a beber y no me detuve hasta que el vaso estuvo completamente vacío.

—¡Vaya!, esa es la actitud frentona.

Me sirvió otro y la seguí a otra de las habitaciones, pasamos a un puñado de gente en el camino y no pude dejar pasar desapercibidas las miradas que recibimos de parte de algunos chicos que yo no sabía ni quienes eran. Nos reunimos con Hinata y Tenten, quienes ya tenían su vaso rojo y entonces decidí hacer labor de reconocimiento. Mientras bebía el líquido amargo, intenté ubicar a Sasori, luego de un rato me di por vencida, no era capaz de ubicar ni a Sasuke.

La música sonaba fuerte y varios se movían en la pista de baile improvisada, Ino dejó su vaso rojo —supongo vacío— en una de las repisas y corrió a sacar a bailar a Gaara, quien pasaba cerca de nosotras. Ella lo interceptó, lo miró coquetamente y lo jaló del brazo antes de que el chico pudiese negarse, nosotras reímos ante eso y esperamos a ver si el pelirrojo se animaba a bailar. Antes de poder ver el resultado, otra cabellera rojiza apareció en mi campo de visión.

—Estás deslumbrante —la voz de Sasori me distrajo y sonreí.

—Gracias, me alegra que vinieras —comenté mientras regresaba la vista a Ino y Gaara, parecía haberlo convencido, o al menos, logró que se parara en la pista de baile mientras ella bailoteaba a su alrededor.

Comencé a beber de nuevo y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, miré a la derecha y ahí estaba Sasuke, junto con Naruto y Neji. Casi me atraganté al ver como sus ojos me miraban fijamente, me aturdí tanto que incluso dejé de escuchar lo que Sasori me decía. Retiré un poco el vaso, lo justo para morder mi labio y tragar saliva.

¡Sasuke me miraba! _¡A mí!_

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios y mi corazón dio un vuelco, pasé mi mirada por los al rededores para confirmar si él me veía a mí y si, era a mí.

Me llevé el vaso a la boca y me terminé el líquido casi de golpe.

—Vaya, tienes sed —sonrió el pelirrojo y le sonreí de regreso—. Te traeré uno nuevo.

Asentí y dejé que se fuera, justo en ese momento pasaba Kankuro con una charola llena de chupitos de algo color rojo, tomé uno y lo bebí de golpe. Arrugué la nariz, sabía raro y quemaba horrible la garganta, le regresé la copita vacía y me acerqué a Hinata, quien al parecer ahora estaba sola.

—¿Y Tenten? —pregunté cerca de su oído, para que lograra escucharme.

—Allá —señaló en dirección a Ino, ahora bailaban juntas, al parecer Gaara había obtenido su cuota de contoneos por parte de la rubia.

—¿No bailas? —le pregunté y negó con la cabeza.

Yo comencé a moverme, cuando Sasori regresó le di un trago más a mi cerveza y se la encargué a Hinata, quien sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Bailas? —le pregunté ésta vez al pelirrojo y asintió. Me guió a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

Así estuvimos un largo rato, hasta que sentí que me desmayaría del calor. Tomé otro vaso de fría cerveza y me lo bebía casi de golpe, me sentía un tanto mareada, pero estaba feliz. Una nueva canción inició y me vi arrastrada por Ino a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar demasiado juntas, yo sonreía al igual que ella, en algún punto de la canción mis ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke y mordí mi labio. Él nuevamente me miraba, estaba ahí de pie, todo ardiente con un vaso rojo en su mano y con la vista fija en mí. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero de pronto ansié que sus manos fuesen las que estaban en mí y no las de Ino. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, me llevé una mano a la frente y luego al corazón, estaba completamente mareada.

—¿Necesitas algo de aire fresco? —preguntó Sasori y asentí. Necesitaba despejarme.

No avanzamos ni un metro, cuando sentí como una fuerte mano se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo, me giré y me detuve de golpe.

—Hora de dormir para ti —dijo fríamente y me estremecí, pero no exactamente de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa? —intervino el pelirrojo—, si no te importa, nos dirigíamos a otro lugar.

—Hmph —la mirada de Sasuke brilló con malicia—, la velada terminó para ella, ahora me encargo yo si no te importa.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar algo él o yo, me vi siendo arrastrada hacia las escaleras, subí con un poco de torpeza y me esperé para reclamar algo, ya que el hecho de tener la mano de Sasuke en mi brazo, me estaba aturdiendo. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y me jaló dentro.

—Disculpa —bufé soltándome de su agarre—, no tengo cinco años sabes, puedo caminar sola.

—Hmph —sus ojos se clavaron en mi y tragué saliva—, si te hubiese dejado sola, te hubieras caído a medio camino, estoy seguro.

_Vaya_. Sólo, _vaya_.

Era la primera vez que él me decía tantas palabras juntas y su voz, era como… orgasmeante.

—¿Por qué te importa? —pregunté al tiempo en que pasaba de él.

—Es parte del reglamento, cuidarse las espaldas —contestó—, además está mal que se aprovechen de tu estado alcohólico.

Bufé. No estaba exactamente ebria.

Ese pensamiento murió al instante en que tropecé con la alfombra y casi me caigo de bruces contra el suelo, por suerte alcancé a aferrarme a una de las cómodas.

—Bien… gracias —contesté. Al instante sentí como mi estomago daba un vuelco y corrí al baño, justo para vomitar como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

Asqueroso totalmente.

Si esto era a causa de la bebida, no volvería a beber jamás.

Una vez que estuve segura que no volcaría mi desayuno, me incorporé y me lavé los dientes, mientras lo hacía reparé en mi reflejo, tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y parecía extraña. Como difusa.

¡Que estúpida soy!, ahora Sasuke pensará que soy una borracha incapaz de cuidarse así misma. Enjuagué mi boca y mi rostro, antes de secarme con un trozo de papel. Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y me dispuse a salir, pero como la mala suerte que traía impuesta, me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí directo al suelo, intenté agarrarme de una de las toallas, pero solo logré que se cayera tirando en el proceso un par de cosas del estante.

Genial Sakura.

Sasuke apareció por la puerta y me miró con fastidio, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me guió a mi cama. Estaba tentada a decirle que me dejara tirada, para poder llorar mi existencia, pero me resistí, ya era suficientemente humillante estar actuando como idiota delante de él.

El aroma de su perfume me inundó y cerré los ojos por un breve momento, antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama, enredé mi mano en su camisa y lo atraje a mí, cayendo ambos en el proceso. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y —honestamente— no me importaba, podía ser el alcohol actuando, pero yo necesitaba esto, anhelaba los labios de Sasuke. Su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío y gemí, su aliento me golpeaba no exactamente en el rostro. Mis pezones se pusieron duros como roca al instante, su rostro estaba justo entre mis pechos y su respiración chocaba contra mi desnuda piel. Levantó su cara y posó sus ojos sobre los míos, me recordé respirar y mordí mi labio.

—Deja de hacer eso —ordenó y me congelé.

—¿Hacer… _qué_? —murmuré, sentí su cuerpo subir un poco sobre el mío y gemí. No era una experta, pero cierta parte de su cuerpo se había movido cerca de mi vientre y eso me decía que quizá él deseaba esto tanto como yo. Mi centro comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y juro por Dios que estaba mojando mis bragas a una velocidad impresionante.

—Esto —dijo antes de agarrar mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, otro gemido salió de mi boca. La sangre golpeaba mis venas furiosamente, casi estaba segura que el corazón se me saldría por la boca—. Estoy borracho, pero no soy un idiota Sakura…

El aire dejó mis pulmones, mi nombre dicho por él era la cosa más malditamente sexi del mundo.

—Sé que me deseas —dijo soltando mi labio.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —contesté casi en un murmullo, yo aún no comprendía como podía seguir hablando tan cínicamente.

Oh si, el alcohol. _Bendito alcohol_.

—Es lo que quería escuchar —murmuró antes de moverse y depositar un corto beso sobre uno de mis senos. La humedad entre mis piernas creció dolorosamente y fue todo, lo jalé del cabello, para después estampar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sentí como sus labios se adueñaban de los míos. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica me golpeó y cada ínfima parte de mi piel se erizó. Y como siempre lo soñé, enredé mis dedos en su cabello para atraerlo más a mí. Sus labios eran suaves y perfectos. Tenía un ligero sabor a cerveza y le daba un toque más… maravilloso. Gemí en cuanto su lengua rozó la mía, en tanto sus manos se aferraban a mi cadera. Podría morir ahora y no me importaría, estaba… _feliz_. Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda baja y las guió hacia mis piernas, el vestido que llevaba a éstas alturas me llegaba como a la cadera, así que tuvo libre acceso a mi y fue su turno de gemir.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé —murmuró y guió sus labios a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de sus caricias, me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

¿Ya dije que podría morir y no me importaría?

Estaba siento mucho mejor que un maldito sueño, _mucho_ mejor.

—o—

Me giré y el suelo me dio la bienvenida.

—Joder —mascullé, parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la luz y tallé mis ojos, la sabana se había enroscado en mis piernas y me impedía levantarme. Me senté sobre el piso y observé la playera que traía puesta. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿En qué momento me puse una camisa de…?

Un par de ojos me miraban fijamente y me sonroje.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuré. Él me miraba desde su cama y lucía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto mis camisas —comentó y dejé de respirar.

Mi cabeza era un completo lío, ¿Cómo terminé con una camisa suya?, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó anoche?

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Si, ya sé, soy mala por jugar con sus mentes jaja

También sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, la vida me absorbe.

Les agradezco por tenerme paciencia y leerme siempre que pueden. Éste mes es Sasusaku o algo así ¿no? Jaja así que en vista de que Kishimoto no nos da lo que merecemos, trato de compensarlo escribiendo.

Mañana sábado es mi cumpleaños :3 así que ¿Qué tal si me dejan un lindo comen como regalo?

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
